Une réputation foutue
by Aalexiel
Summary: Un malentendu qui fout en l'air la réputation de Mendo et Ryunosuke qui doit se résigner côté garçons.One shot qui reprend certains gags de la série. Merki  de me lire!


Disclaimer : Les perso de Urusei Yatsura ne sont pas à moi mais à Rumiko Takahashi.

C'est bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas 1 seule fic sur cette sympathique série. J'espère que l'auteur n'a pas expressément signalé qu'elle les interdisait.Lol.

Donc, je me lance et j'inaugure la 1ere fic en français de cette série !! Merki de me lire et de déposer une review!!!!

Ataru en avait marre que Lamu lui balance à chaque fois une décharge électrique. Mais il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il en profitait car il était sur qu'elle l'aimait. Ryunosuke les enviaient un peu.

Un nouvel élève, Setsuna, était venu dans la classe d'Ataru et ses amis.Il n'était pas spécialement beau (ce qui rassura Mendo) mais avait l'air très sympathique. Il y avait une place de libre à coté de Lamu. Il s'assit près d'elle et de Ryunosuke.

« Salut t'étais à quel lycée avant ? demanda cette dernière.

-J'étais au lycée d'Osaka, mes parents, qui tiennent un commerce tentent leur chance dans cette ville.

-Tu vas voir on s'ennuie jamais »

Il lui avait fait un super sourire qui en disait long. Ryunosuke était devenue toute rouge. C'était le seul à avoir deviné que c'était une fille ?

Il avait remarqué que Lamu était typée plus occidentale.

« T'es étrangère ? T'as un accent aussi

-Je suis une ogresse, j'ai des cornes tu vois. Lui dit elle toute souriante.

-Ah tu es la fameuse Lamu !! C'est qui Ataru ?

-C'est moi ! Content que je sois si célèbre ! Surgit Ataru, l'air ravi.

-Célèbre mais au destin funeste ! C'était Cherry qui était apparu brusquement devant Setsuna

-Vous allez arrêter d'apparaître comme ça avec votre sale tronche ! Dirent ensemble Shinobu, Ataru et Ryunosuke, en l'assommant avec un marteau.

-Moi je suis l'héritier de l'Empire Mendo ! Dit celui ci en se coiffant et recoiffant. Ses dents brillaient.

Ataru et es potes sortit alors une grosse cloche pour l'enfermer

-Ouinnnn il fait tout noir, j'ai peuurrr !!!

-Ça t'apprendra à te la jouer, Don juan de mes deux !! »

Setsuna rigolait. Décidément il était sûr de ne jamais s'ennuyer.

Le prof d'anglais était entré. Le cours commençait. Ataru lisait une revue cochonne. Lamu lui envoya une énième décharge électrique. Ataru sous l'effet de la surprise avait lâché son magazine qui avait atterri en glissant vers le bureau de Mendo. Celui-ci devint blême et cacha le mag sous son cahier.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Et pourquoi vous attendez toujours mon cours pour faire les imbéciles !!! Criait le prof ».

Ataru avait été assommé sous le choc, Lamu avait vidé toutes ses forces cette fois. Ils étaient tout deux dans les vapes.

Le prof d'anglais remarqua le bout de mag qui dépassait du cahier de Mendo, assis juste en face de lui (ça a pas toujours du bon de faire son fayot et s'asseoir devant !). Il se rua sur Mendo et arracha le mag.

« Comment ! Vous ne m'avez pas habitué à ça Mendo ! Ce serait bien le genre de cet obsédé d'Ataru, mais vous !!!

-Mais, Mais… »

Trop tard, les filles avaient hurlé « Mendo, sale pervers ! ». Les garçons sachant que c'était le mag d'Ataru, en remettaient volontiers une couche « Tsss !! Tsss et ça fait le gentleman auprès des demoiselles !! » Le prof d'anglais avait décidé de l'envoyer chez le directeur.

« Mais c'est pas moi !!! C'est Ataru !! Son visage s'était vidé de toutes ses couleurs.

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois !!! dit le prof. »

Ataru faisait semblant de dormir. C'était trop marrant !

Plusieurs garçons avaient pris de force Mendo au dessus d'eux pour l'envoyer au dirlo. Celui-ci hurlait son innocence, il en avait les larmes aux yeux

Sakura passait par là, elle vit l'étrange cortège passer

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Mademoiselle c'est Mendo il… »

Mendo criait pour les interrompre. Bien que ce ne soit pas lui, sa réputation serait entachée

Un des mecs le bâillonna pour tout expliquer à Sakura.

Celle-ci, dans son rôle d'infirmière le rassura

« C'est normal tu sais, tu dois pas en avoir honte ! (ça l'étonnait cependant pas, parfois, c'était comme le jumeau d'ataru)

Celui-ci ne pouvait qu'émettre des râles sous le bâillon.

-Bon on doit aller l'emmener au directeur »

Comble de l'horreur, le directeur avait appelé ses parents. Il avait fallu les attendre 2 jours avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans le char poussé par les bœufs.

Mendo avait beau clamé son innocence, ses parents étaient furieux que leur fils les a mis dans cette délicate position

Un homme en noir entra et frappa subitement Mendo sur la tête avec une massue

« De la Part de votre sœur : Grand Frère, espèce de vieux cochon !!! »

Ses parents prirent une décision

« On va hâter tes fiançailles avec Asuka puisque tes hormones sont en pleine ébullition

-Mais non, vous comprenez rien ma parole !.. Ah d'ailleurs, non, pas Asuka !!! Il se rappela que cette fille, souvent en armure, avait une telle force qu'elle lui brisait ses os un a un dès qu'elle le touchait ! Il en était mort de trouille face à elle !!

Ataru qui espionnait derrière la porte jubilait :

« Je suis tout fait d'accord pour les fiançailles de Beau Frère

-Toi !!! Je vais te tuer !!!

Mendo sortit son sabre, comme d'habitude, Ataru l'arrêta net entre ses deux mains

-Et je t'interdis de m'appeler beau frère, misérable !!! A cause de toi, ma réputation est foutue !!! Je vais passer pour l'obsédé de service !!

-Allons bon ! Shutaro, ce n'est pas si grave, moi-même je lisais et lis toujours ces….dit le père.

Gardant la pose, Mendo et Ataru le regardaient de travers.

La mère chuchota quelque chose à son homme soir, celui-ci s'approcha de Mendo

-Madame dit que, néanmoins, vous êtes un vieux cochon comme votre père!

Ataru bondit vers elle

-Comme vous devez être déçue, Belle Maman, laissez moi m'occuper de Ryoko en parfait gentleman » dit Ataru d'un air sérieux.

Il stoppa de suite le sabre de Mendo

Lamu était apparu, rouge de colère

« Ah te voilà, toi ! Que je t'y reprenne à lire des mag cochons en cours !!

Gros silence pesant dans la salle.

-Bon, ben, il est temps de rentrer, ma chérie tu crois pas ?

Mendo se fit encore frapper la tête par un homme en noir : «

Grand frère espèce de vieux cochon !! De la part de votre sœur.

-Mais elle est bouchée ou quoi, je suis blanchi.

-Elle parlait de vos fiançailles avec Asuka.

-Elle peut pas venir elle-même sur place pour pas qu'on ait un différé.

Ataru fit alors un bisou à l'homme en noir

-Dites lui: Ryoko, ma chérie, j'arrive ! dit il tout mielleux, la bouche en cœur.

-Dans tes rêves Moroboshi !! Jamais je te laisserais approcher ma sœur !!! Je te tuerais avant !! » criait Mendo.

Ataru arrêta le sabre, mais, Lamu lui envoya un jus. Mendo reçut aussi la décharge. Les deux , assommés, avaient la même tête débile.

Pendant ce temps Ryunosuke rêvassait. Setsuna lui avait même demandé de sortir avec lui pour visiter la ville. A la fin des cours, ils firent un tour ensemble. Elle était toute nerveuse, c'était son premier rdv avec un garçon.

Est-ce que je dois lui tenir la main ? C'est trop tôt ? Ça fait gamin ?

« Alors, la ville te plait ?Ici c'est le quartier shopping, là bas c'est la bibliothèque !

-C'est joli comme tout, mais pas autant ta compagnie ! (( --') naze)

Elle devint écarlate

-Mon dieu, ça va trop vite !!! » Elle n'était pas du tout préparée ! Elle fermait les yeux,

lui aussi. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient…D'un coup, le père de Ryunosuke surgit derrière eux. S'adressant à Setsuna :

« Mais, jeune homme vous savez que Ryonosuke est un garçon ?

Ryonosuke hurla :

-Imbécile !!! T'es bouché, ma parole ! Depuis le temps que je te dis que je suis…

-Ryunosuke, t'inquiète pas… Moi aussi je suis gay ! dit Setsuna en l'enlaçant.

Elle restait abasourdie

-Vous savez que Ryonosuke est un garçon…Venez dans mes bras mon beau fils !!! Dit le père en pleurant.

Ryunosuke envoya valser dans les airs les deux qui s'enlaçaient.

J'espère que cette mini daube vous as pas dégoûté de la série ! lol !


End file.
